navalactionfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow
General Description The snow is a small two masted ship, she is not the fastest nor is she the most heavily armoured however she has 22 broadside guns, more than any other two masted ship in the game. Armament The snow can carry 6pd cannons or 18pd carronades on her gun deck, on her weather deck she can carry 6pd cannons or 12pd carronades. For her bow and stern chasers she can only mount 4pd cannons or 12pd carronades. Characteristics The Snow may not look as pretty as the Mercury'' with her short squat masts and box-like hull, but she mounts the one thing that many early captains dream off... Guns. Lots and lots of guns. Perhaps not that many guns, but she does have the most guns for any two masted ship. The snow's hull is also quite sturdy, although weaker than a lot of the other brigs, and her smaller size makes her a smaller target. She is not particularly fast, and for a while she was considered to be the slowest ship in the game when sailing in the Open World, however her turn rate is very good, which can trick over confident enemies. Here is the Sailing Profile for the Snow. The Snow is a ship that sails like the square-rigged vessel she is, yet performs decently also at a beam reach. In other winds, the Snow is fastest sailing at point 140. As with the larger square-rigged vessels the speed drops slightly, but not much, the closer the wind comes to being fully astern the ship. However, unlike other square-rigged vessels, the Snow is comfortable sailing with the wind directly behind her. The usual drop in speed occurs as the Snow turns away from point 135 towards point 90. However, at point 90, the Snow actually sees a decent increase in speed again, and she is fast sailing on this point. Turning into the wind from this point however, and sailing on any point upwind, she behaves like the larger square-rigged vessels and loses speed relatively quickly. History '''HMS ''Ontario' was a British warship that sank in a storm in Lake Ontario on October 31, 1780, during the American Revolutionary War. She was a 22-gun snow, and, at 80 feet (24 m) in length, the largest British warship on the Great Lakes at the time. The ''Ontario was found largely intact and very well preserved in the cold water. The Ontario was built in 1780 on Carleton Island, a major base in the St Lawrence River for the British during the Revolutionary War, but now part of New York. She was operated by the Royal Navy for the Provincial Marine in the capacity of an armed transport. At the time, the Ontario was the largest British warship to sail on the Great Lakes. She was launched just five months before she sank, and was used to ferry troops, supplies and prisoners from one remote part of New York to another. She never saw battle. The Ontario sank in a storm on October 31, 1780 while underway from Fort Niagara to Oswego. Approximately 130 men perished with ship, comprising 60 British soldiers of the 34th (Cumberland) Regiment of Foot, a crew of about 40 Canadians and possibly up to 30 American prisoners of war. News of the sinking of the Ontario was kept quiet for a number of years to hide the military loss. Sophisticated side-scan sonar technology was used in the search of HMS Ontario in late May 2008.7 A promising wreck was found between Niagara and Rochester, NY in an area of Lake Ontario where the depth exceeds 492 feet (150 m). The sonar imagery clearly showed a large sailing ship resting upright at an angle, with two masts reaching up at least 70 feet (21 m) above the bottom of the lake. The high resolution images showed the remains of two crow's nests on each mast, strongly suggesting that the sunken vessel was the brig-sloop Ontario. Due to the depth limitations for diving on this shipwreck, a remotely operated underwater vehicle was deployed and confirmed the identity of the ship in early June 2008. Kennard and Scoville believe that the cold, fresh water of Lake Ontario, combined with a lack of light and oxygen, have slowed decomposition and account for the ship being found largely intact, despite being on the bottom for 230 years.The shipwreck's discoverers have notified the New York State Office of Historic Preservation, however the exact location of the wreck has not been publicly disclosed.The wreck is technically still considered property of the British Admiralty and as such, will be treated as a war grave. How to get Crafting recipe The Snow is a default crafting recipe which you get at level 13 Image Gallery Snow.jpg Snow Side.png Snow Front.png Snow Back.png Category:Ships